


The Sun

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Hyacinthus reflects on his relationship with Apollo.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment for writing in first-person I did for my writing workshop, just thought I'd share it here.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was impossible not to fall in love with him, for he was everything someone could want in a lover. He was charming and charismatic. A poet and a musician. So warm and jovial. He could be arrogant, but he was also kind. He was the type of person that brightened up a room when he entered. He was the sun and he was beautiful. 

Most days we would spend lazing around in and out of the creeks. The summer days were blisteringly hot, though it never bothered him. So, I would wade in the shallow waters and he would sit upon the bank watching me. He would sing to me a lot. Poems he had written of our love, he would set them to music and serenade me with his beautiful words and even more beautiful voice. 

The nights were much cooler, and we would spend them lost in the throes of passion, exploring each other's bodies. Afterwards, he would hold me close to him and whisper how much he loved me. I delighted in the fact that he seemed to be just as in love with me as I was with him. When instead it should have frightened me.

I had heard the stories of his former lovers. I had known those relationships had not ended well. Only in heartbreak, betrayal, and death. I had heard those stories and yet I still fell for him. Oh, how I fell for him. I fell so hopelessly in love with him that I had dared to believe I might be different from the ones who had come before me. But love and fate can be such cruel things. 

For I was only a mere mortal and he was a god. I was the human who had managed to capture the heart of Apollo. In doing so I had tempted fate and the fates do not like to be tempted. No matter how much you try to outrun or subvert it. You never can. 

That was when he entered the picture. Zephyrus, the god of the west wind, he was the opposite, in nearly every way, of Apollo. He was crude and cruel and jealous. And for some reason, Zephyrus wanted me. He was a god, yes, but he was not Apollo and I did not want him, and I told him so.

That should have been the end of it. But the gods have never been ones to take to rejection calmly. I started to notice Zephyrus lurking in the shadows when I was with Apollo, watching us with barely contained hatred. No matter where we went, I would always be able to find him. 

Apollo did not notice him. Not until the day Zephyrus had had enough and killed me; if Zephyrus could not have me, then neither could anyone else, especially Apollo. One sharp blow to the back of the head with a discuss was all it took. I had crumpled in Apollo's arms and watched the bright light of joy disappear from his eyes, replaced with his tears. 

Fate had caught up with us.

Loving a god rarely went well, I was not Ganymede or Psyche; Apollo and I did not get our happy ending. And yet, even as I lay there in his arms, the life draining from my body, I did not regret what had happened; I did not regret what my heart had chosen; I did not regret loving him. He was a god and he had loved me. He was the sun and I had loved him.


End file.
